


Race To The Heart

by Lucillia_Hive



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Humanized, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set after Cars 2, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucillia_Hive/pseuds/Lucillia_Hive
Summary: It’s been months since Lightning and Sally had broken up. She had moved on and Doc’s passing was still fresh in his mind. An aching emptiness resides in Lightning’s heart since then, always reminding him of those troubled times. That is, until one day his good friend Mater visits and brings along a new face.Will he be able to mend Lightning's broken heart? Or will something else break them both.





	Race To The Heart

“Oh please please please with a cherry on top!” Mater pleaded, the brunet was standing right behind his friend who was tinkering with a gadget of his. Mater had wanted to plan a trip to radiator springs for his friend. Finn was stationed in America for a few months because of a mission but it was coming to a close and he had another 2 weeks left before being shipped back to Britain. Since coming to America, Finn had been working nonstop, he looked tired every time Mater came to visit him. Even Holley, Finn’s workmate, was worried about his health. But Finn denied any of this and insisted that he was fine. It took Mater countless visits and begging to finally make Finn crack. 

“Alright, I’ll come along with you” Finn sighed, putting down the spy gadget he was examining. Standing up from the seat at his work table, he turned to face his friend.  
“But only for a day, I’ve got lots of work to do and I don’t want it piling up further”

“YAAAAY!” Mater beamed, absolutely giddy with excitement and bouncing around like a small child. Finn smiled softly and turned back around to pack up his equipment on the table.

“So when are we heading off?” He called over his shoulder. The whoops and cheers from Matter stopped immediately. 

“Right now!” Mater said as he suddenly grabbed Finn’s arm and dragged him away before he could get a word in, dropping some of his paperwork onto the floor in the process. The Brit was about to object but stopped himself, after seeing the excited look on Mater’s face, he shut his mouth and let himself be dragged off.

“Oh just you wait! You’re gonna love the town and you’ll get to meet my buddy Lightning in person!”

“Fine, but could we please grab a cup of tea on the way?”

\---

Lightning sighed, he looked out the window from Flo’s V8 Cafe only to see his rival Francesco Bernoulli go all lovey-dovey with Lightning ’s ex-girlfriend Sally. Lightning sipped at his drink while staring at the two, bitterly. A few months had passed since their break up but Lightning was still admittedly, hung up over Sally. He had hoped for a chance for them to get together again but it seems Sally was already over the break just a few weeks after theirs ended. He saw Sally often leaving the town and just a month ago she announced her new relationship with Francesco. That was probably the second worst day of his life. 

Nowadays Francesco visits the town every so often and he always makes sure to show public displays of affection, especially around Lightning. Yeah, Lightning was happy for Sally and all, but to think; she would end up with Francesco out of all people was something he didn’t predict. The revving engine of Sally’s porsche drew his attention back to reality and he saw the car zoom out of town. With a frown, Lightning stood up from his seat and left the cafe with his drink. He walked around town for a while with his head down and sipped at his drink occasionally. Lightning still had a another week left in town before his next race, admittedly though he can’t help but wish the week was over already. At least with racing, it’ll keep him busy. He loved getting away from the stress of work and visit Radiator Springs but recently things seem to only get worse whenever he visits. 

Lightning was then stopped abruptly as he bumped into a pole nose first and almost dropped his drink. Looking up, he found himself in front of Doc’s old garage. His throat tightened at the sight, rubbing his sore nose he took a step hesitantly towards the building. It’s been far too long since he stepped foot near Doc’s area, It was still too painful for him at the time. But, he couldn’t avoid it forever and he really did want to eventually come back and bask at the familiar site again. Slowly opening the door and stepping inside, Lightning was greeted with clouds of dust flying into his face. While silently choking and waving his hand to clear the dust, his other hand hit the lightswitch and the old room was lit up in a soft yellow glow. 

He stood rigid, almost overcome with emotion. The room’s furnishings were covered in white sheets and coated in a thin layer of dust on top. Lightning could see a sneak peak of the piston cup uncovered slightly under the sheet in its box. There also stood a big object covered in a particularly large sheet which had a suspicious shape. Lightning moved forward and lifted the sheet off the car that revealed Doc’s old Hudson Hornet. Which, other than a few scratches almost looked brand new. He extended his hand and gingerly touched the car fondly looking at it with glistening eyes. He remembered when he first went to Radiator springs, dazed and full of arrogance, Doc made sure to put him in his place. Yet became the mentor he needed and made him to become the racer he is now. 

Putting the sheet back in its place, Lightning took a glance around the room. The newspaper clipping of Doc’s crash was still on the wall and Lightning took a closer look. He hopes he wouldn’t end up like that someday. The phone in his pocket started vibrating suddenly and he quickly picked up the call. 

“MCQUEEN, WE’RE GUNNA BE THERE IN FIVE SO MEET US AT FLO’S CAFE, I BROUGHT A FRIEND I THINK YOU’LL LIKE AND-” Mater’s voice boomed at the other side.

“-Mater, I really think you shouldn’t be on the phone while driving 60 miles an hour” An unfamiliar voice interrupted.

“OH RIGHT. WELL I’LL SEE YOU THERE” 

The call ended before Lightning could even comprehend the situation that just happened. Signhing, he puts the phone away and gives the room one more sweeping look before exiting. He grips the door handle tightly and slowly closes the door. Taking a few steps forward, the tense feeling inside him disappeared and he finally feels at peace with himself.

\---

Lightning stands outside the double doors, leaning against the wall and checking his watch. Just on time, a rusty tow truck pulls up on the lot of the cafe. Lightning couldn’t help smiling slightly at his friend’s arrival. The driver’s car door swung open and out came Mater. He was a slightly heavier set man with tanned skin and brown tousled hair. The taller male scooped Lightning in a big hug.

“AWH BUDDY IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU”

“You too, Mater” Lightning responded, trying to pry himself from Mater’s grasp. In the midst of this Lightning looked over Mater’s shoulder and saw a man exit from the passenger seat. He was dressed in a classy navy blue suit; his hair a dark night sky with a tinge of blue in the lighting and slicked back neatly. Their eyes met and his were the most beautiful shade of green and blue. Their gaze held for a little longer more before Lightning quickly looked away, cheeks burning slightly. Mater eventually released his grip and turned around to beckon the dashing stranger closer.

“RIght, well this ‘ere is number one racer and my bestest friend Lightning McQueen-” Mater emphasised, roughly patting his back “- And Lightning, this is my buddy Finn McMissile. You might’ve seen each other before”

Finn took a step forward and shook hands with Lightning, 

“Pleased to finally meet you, Lightning. Mater talks quite a bit about you. Mind you, it’s all good things”

“Good to know. It’s nice meeting you too” Lightning smiled, Finn seemed even more handsome up close. Although he did notice the dark circles under his eyes. Mater stepped up and put an arm around both men, grinning at the two.

“Now that’s done n’ dusted, let’s get on with the tour!” 

The trio proceeded to walk around town, with Mater pointing out and explaining the history behind the buildings. Lightning thought he acted as a pretty good tour guide, amused at the way he would dramatically stop and tell a story.Lightning realised he’d fallen back and was walking side by side to Finn. The man seemed quite engrossed in Mater’s story and was curiously looking around. Lightning felt uncharacteristically more timid than usual and walked at a faster pace, catching up to Mater and pulling him close.

“Hey, uh Mater?” Lightning whispered.

“Uh huh?”

“You didn’t tell me your friend was going to be hot”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be up either next week or the week after (most likely)
> 
> I'll be honest with y'all I haven't even watch the entirety of Cars 2 and only like the final chase scene and beginning scene.
> 
> And if y'all were confused about Doc's car it isn't the original one that crashed. In my story, Doc got another one before he was informed that they let him go. 
> 
> Thank you fellas for reading, don't forget to drop a kudo and comment below. This'll be my first work on this site aaahhh. This work particularly will most likely be AO3 exclusive. I also have a Wattpad account under the name Nala Ottero.


End file.
